Prestige
Prestige Class Une classe de Prestige est une récompense un peu comme un trésor, mais sous forme d'entraînement prévilégié. Il permet de continuer à progresser normalement et de gagner en plus certains pouvoirs en bonus. La majorité des classes de prestige sont restreinte à des Organisations. Il est possible de gagner une classe de prestige en jeu en utilisant le don [ Prestige ] et en ayant les pré-requis spécifique à la classe de prestige. Il est possible qu'une classe de prestige ou l'appartenance à une organisation donne accès à des dons, pouvoirs, sorts ou objets magiques uniques. Les niveaux dans une classe de prestige n'apporte rien de plus au niveau Hit Points, Base Attack Bonus, Saves ,Skills Pts... Liste de certaines classes de prestige : *Archmage Wizard *Assassin Rogue *Infiltrator Rogue *Demon Count Demon *Baron of Hell Devil *Disciple of Balance Rilmani *Dragon Disciple Dragon Liste de certaines classes de prestige épiques : *'Implacable Retriever' A fixed agent retriever actually aimed to continue non-epic tracking rather than replacing it with a series of SLAs. *'Cosmic Descrier' More or less the same class that you know and love, minus infinite caster level boosts. *'Divine Emissary' A very empowered paladin class who performs all manners of divine greatness. *'Epic Infiltrator' Instead of a skillmonkey hodge-podge, you get a focused infiltrator class that nobody would ever see coming. *'Guardian Paramount' Boosted up from “Epic NPC” status to a playable, if somewhat narrow, level of glory and protective might. *'High Proselytizer' The default epic PrC for clerics out there, this class now lives up to the proud and powerful legacy of CoDzilla. *'Legendary Dreadnought' A Relentless and tough-as-nails melee combatant equipped with exceedingly powerful arms and armor. *'Perfect Wight' : A physical infiltrator to match the social infiltration of the epic infiltrator. No more infinite bonuses from shadow form. *'Abyssal Warlord' a ruthless warrior from the abyss who conscripts demons to join it in its mad crusades. *'Agent of Death' An assassin who effectively assassinates. Who would have thought. *'Arbiter of Balance' Just as others protect their specific causes, you maintain neutrality within the multiverse, ensuring that no faction ever wins. *'Artisan of Beauty' A bardic PrC that uses performance to weave emotions and thought. *Ascendent Ascending the limits of mortality with the help of ki and mysticism. *'Celestial Champion' Rare beings chosen by the rulers of upper planes to personally represent the interests of goodness wherever they go. *'Chosen' Rather than gaining any special talent, you have found yourself adept at mastering many more basic strengths all at once. *'Dragon Overlord' Embodying the orbs of dragonkind, you are an undisputed leader of dragonkind. *'Dread Emperor' Armed with dangerous and nigh-unlimited hordes of the undead, you are the scourge of every living creature. *'Elemental Sovereign' A lord of all 4 elemental planes and a true master of evocation. *'Eternal' Become an immortal and near-indestructable being. *'Flawless Enforcer' When even the inevitable fail to maintain cosmic law, you are the final line of defense; judge, jury, and executioner. *'Font of Life' Overflowing with life energy, you are among the strongest of healers to ever exist. *'Godking' If a king can rally and control a kingdom, a godking can rally and rule an empire or an entire world. *'Grand Creator' An adventuring crafter, adept at the art of quick item creation. *'Harbinger of Endings' A dark envoy of the apocalypse, holding forbidden entropic powers. *'Herald of the Outer Spheres' You have seen order in the madness of the far realms and have been tasked with spreading this order throughout your world. *'Infernal Regent' Living in ease at the expense of the archdukes of hell, you are among the greatest of corruptive forces the multiverse has ever known. *'Legend Stalker' An insatiable hunter, slayer, and tamer of great beasts across the great wheel. *'Living Dominion' Spreading your control effortlessly into others, you exist more as an enchantment than as a genuine person. *'Lord of Nine Blades' A simple and safe translation of maneuvers into epic play. *'Magitech Savant' With the proper technology, there is nothing that magic can do that you cannot. *'Master of Shadows' A master of shadow magic, darkening the world and disrupting the normal flow of magic in your wake. *'Mastermind' A master of divination, enchantment, and illusion, equipped to create and execute the most labyrinthine of plots. *'Mythic Commander' A true leader who guides his or her forces to victory nearly without fail. *Omnimind The ultimate manifestation of psionic energy within a single entity. *'Peerless Marksman' A ranged combatant without equal. *'Primeval Force' Controlling the forces of the natural world, primeval forces are the ultimate druids. *'Protean Avatar' Representing the best elements of chaos, protean avatars can adapt to almost any challenge before them. *'Scion of Sorrow' Cursed with true permance, Scions of Sorrow have suffered irreversible woes and leave marks on the world that never quite rub off. *'Soulweaver' A master of incarnum whose soul is tied to the very flow of souls. *'Spellblade Elite' A master of both martial and magical combat, blending them together into a seamless whole. *'Temporal Wanderer' A being with incredible influence over the flow of time. *'Unmage' A master of unraveling magic in all of its forms. *'Unmatched Dervish' A fleet-footed and unarmored combatant capable of laying down attack after attack. *'Unreal' Blurring the line between real and imaginary, the unreal are masters of illusions. *'Veneficus Optima' As archmages are to wizards, so too are the veneficus optima to archmages. *'Venerated Sage' A master of divination, utilizing its knowledge and awareness in a number of ways. *'Voice of the World' An epic extension of truename magic that doesn’t suck. *'Voidkeeper' A speaker for the banished spirits resting between spaces. *'Warden of Faerie' Mischevious and canny combatants enabling the capricious desires of their masters in Faerie. *'Wilderness Incarnate' Represent all of the might and strength of a single natural environment. Catégorie:Prestige Catégorie:Rules